i_shall_seal_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
I Shall Seal the Heavens Wiki: Policy
As a general rule, most Fandom wikis enforce some rules and regulations unique to their own community for the users to follow, the I Shall Seal the Heavens wiki is no different in that regard. Please note that Wikia's wiki-wide policies still apply to this wiki. For this wiki to build a respectable and friendly community alongside well-tended pages, here are sets of rules and regulations you, the user, must adhere to. General Policies * Refrain from using profanities of any kind. * Do not use malicious and offensive remarks to malign other users. * Injurious remarks are not allowed. * It is perfectly acceptable to debate regarding certain issues of the novel so long as it stays within the boundaries of what constitutes as acceptable behavior in this wiki (outlined above). : Users who failed to comply to the rules will be subjected to punishments written in the chart below: NOTE: One, single comment (or blog) is counted as a single offense. So, if you commented (or blogged) messages twice in succession containing any of the prohibited conduct above, you shall be automatically issued the second offense punishment without a first offense warning. Page Editing Written Language * All articles must be written in English. Given that all editors in this community are all from various parts of the world, this wiki uses English for all intents and purposes. Any article not in English will be reconstructed from scratch or, in most cases, deleted. Note: comments written in other languages, however, are permitted. * Pronouns will always be in third person (“he”, “she”, “they”, etc.). Never use ”I, me, myself, you, yourself”, etc. in any of the pages unless a quotation. * The use of jargon and or text emojis are not allowed. Article Construction * For new editors in particular, please make sure to head over to the before proceeding to add a new page. * Be sure to add in the article for easier navigation. Any incomplete article must be put under the stub category. * Important details must be cited, indicate the book number and the chapter it was mentioned in. Only official information must be added to each page. * Conclusions made from guesswork and unconfirmed speculation will NOT be admitted as entries. Noteworthy particulars that come from the novel's translator will be included wherever possible but will only be annotated in the Footnotes. Additionally, notes from the author Er Gen will be included in the Trivia section. * Quoting or adding facts from Er Gen’s other novels (or any other related media) are perfectly acceptable. Be sure, however, to specify the materials’ origins. Spoilers * Please be mindful of writing out spoilers taken from Renegade Immortal, Pursuit of Truth and A Will Eternal. We do not allow EXTENSIVE spoilers that fully discusses major events from the other novels. You can consult an active admin for any editing problems. Restrictions * There are two protection levels being administered in Fandom communities (this wiki included): **Protected pages under Level 1 can only be modified by registered editors and administrators. Pages protected under the first level are: *** Articles victim to constant vandalism by non-registered users. *** Completed articles that have been verified and are error-free. *** Templates, which are automatically secured as countermeasure against any undesired edits from anonymous users. **'Level 2'─ can only be edited by admins. In this level: *** High visibility pages such as the main page *** Wiki administration pages (i.e. Wiki policy, Administrators page) *** Articles suffering from continuous destruction by registered users. For any additional edits to protected pages, please alert an active admin. Vandalism * Nonsensical phrases, sentences and paragraphs will be unconditionally removed. Editing an article just to add in gibberish will not be tolerated. : For violators: NOTE: The removal of article contents and or adding several unrelated info will immediately result in an indefinite ban (some exceptions may be made). Thank you for reading. Category:Site Administration